Walking Onwards
by The life is a dream
Summary: La guerra llego a su fin, que será de la vida de nuestros héroes?. Acompaña a estos dos idiotas en un nuevo viaje donde deberán sobrevivir el día a día, redescubriendo lo que hay en sus corazones y cómo piensan lidiar con ello. Yullen
1. Chapter 1

**Walking Onwards**

 **by: The life is a dream**

hello hello, aquí les traigo mi primer intento de fic en este fandom, espero sea de su agrado y sin más que agregar por dejen review así mama, tendrá animo de subir la contiiiiii jijijiji, pero antes:

Nada es mio buuuuuuuuuuuuu, lloroooooooo-.-

Advertencia: Ineptitud gramatical y ortografial (eso existe? XD) , posiblemente presente.

Advertencia 2: Siiii es YULLEN.

 **-"…"- Pensamientos**

 **-' _abc'_ \- Diálogos**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-. de escena**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ruta 1: Karma

La guerra había llegado a su fin…

Una de las batallas más cruentas en la historia del hombre había terminado. Por siglos las fuerzas del vaticano lucharon incansables contra el Conde del Milenio y sus temibles monstruos aliadas; costando así la vida de muchos inocentes para la humanidad. Las cuales no se desperdiciaron en vano, por fin!

Aquellos guerreros elegidos, los conocidos como Apóstoles de Dios arriesgaron sus vidas y en muchos casos perdiendo la misma, en una espectacular batalla sin precedentes, dejándoles así inmortalizados en la historia de la iglesia, como los grandes héroes caídos en deber, bueno casi todos.

La muerte es caprichosa, y la tan anhelada recompensa esperada por más uno de nuestros pobres héroes, se le fue negada. Que fría y cruel es la parca, se negó a llevarse en su regazo a los que más anhelaban, el bien merecido descanso eterno; negados a su glorioso final, los guerreros sobrevivientes se vieron obligados a afrontar un mundo que ya no los necesitaba.

Se vieron en la necesidad de vislumbrar un el mundo lejos de la sangre, lagrimas y arrepentimientos, encontrándose a sí mismos vacios de sueños o aspiraciones, todo se había ido junto con la guerra.

Aquel caminante incansable, también fue víctima de las jugarretas de la caprichosa muerte, ese pierrot enmascarado entre la ambigüedad del destino, transitando senderos de grises matices, marcando un nuevo camino lejos de la luz y la oscuridad, uno el cual rompía toda lógica planteada en batalla, amigo o enemigo habría una diferencia?; para él, todos eran almas en pena a las cuales les daría paz, sin importar el costo; pobre y tonto mártir.

…Un mártir que se convirtió en un Destructor…

Allen Walker no era el contenedor de un Noah, tampoco un Exorcista que seguía ordenes, era un destructor que protege, el que creó su propio camino a transitar, portando matices grises en esta batalla de blancos y negros. Era un tonto e iluso que cumpliría su promesa al único ser que le había mostrado algo de cariño, aun si esta no fue dirigida a él.

Pobre, pobre payaso coronado, su máscara se rompió en mil pedazos, sus sonrisas ya no engañaban, una gloriosa batalla, donde él y su amado padre terminarían juntos en el descanso eterno, es demasiado ambicioso; después de todo el destino es un perra injusta aun tratándose del mismo destructor del tiempo. Qué piensas hacer ahora?.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En algún lugar de Inglaterra…

-"Paaaaannnn, lleve su pan calienteeeeeee!"- un hombre de edad avanzada gritada desde la puerta de una rustica panadería construida de piedra y madera.

-"Buenas tardes!, como se encuentra Sr. Paterson"- una amable y cálida sonrisa, perteneciente a un joven alto y bien formado, de unos, tal vez, veintiún años, el cual vestía unas botas de constructor, pantalones sucios de tierra y una camisa de mangas color azul oscuro, portador de un exuberante cabello blanco y unos ojos plateados que con los años no parecían haber perdido brillo, mas ocultaba un misticismo único.

-"Aaaaaaah! Allen, muy bien muy bien aun soy todo en roble, y como te encuentras"-sonrió el viejo mientras hacia ademanes con la mano para que ingresara al local-"lo mismo de siempre?".

-"Me alegra oírlo decir eso. Podría agregar dos pasteles de crema con fresas"-sonrió aun con una genuina sonrisa en el rostro el joven paseo su vista por alguno de los postres exhibidos y sus precios.

-"Jajajaja por supuesto Allen, aquí pongo uno extra, para mi mejor cliente y tranquilo este va por la casa"- el octogenario sonrió extendiendo la bolsa de panes al joven albino –"que tengas un buen día en el trabajo" se despidió del chico con un además de manos.

-"Muchísimas gracias Sr. Paterson"- y con una solemne reverencia el chico se despidió del anciano panadero con una bolsa llena de panes, los cuales moría por probar.

Tarareando una conocida tonadilla, camino por las transitadas calles de aquel pueblito londinense, el cual se encontraba en pleno despertar, por lo cual las calles estaban atestadas de gente presurosa por llegar a sus destinos.

-"OOOH! HOLAAAA ALLEEEENN!"- …saludo un hombre fornido desde el techo de una casa, haciendo al tiempo exagerados ademanes con las manos-"dile a Kate que hoy si pago jajajajaja" profirió al tiempo que se llevaba una mano detrás de la cabeza.

-"Hola Sr. Harris, no hay problema"-saludo sintiendo como una gota de sudor resbalaba por su cien y ponía una mueca algo afectada, al tiempo que se sonrojaba, todos los presentes lo miraron sonrientes, estaba llamando mucho la atención así que apresuro su paso.

Avanzo una buena cantidad de cuadras cuando una voz sumamente delicada, detuvo su andar.

-"Bue, bue, buenos días joven Allen"- Nerviosa una joven chica de un largo y hermoso pero negro, piel algo acanelada y unos inocentes ojos verdes se presento ante el joven ex-exorcista.

-"Señorita Rose!, muy buenos días, como se encuentra"-saludo con una bella sonrisa y haciendo una ligera reverencia, provocando que la chica se sonrojara de sobremanera.

-"N..Neh joven Allen, dis…disculpe, se dirige ya a la constructora?"- armándose de valor pregunto doblando y arrugando entre sus manos el delantal blanco que portaba.

-"Estaba pensando que podrías comer algo en el restaurant; n…no te preocupes por el costo yo invito, es que estoy probando nuevos platillos y quería la opinión de otras personas"- termino de decir bajando la mirada al suelo.

Al chico de cabello blanco le brillaron los ojos de manera peculiar y algo maligna, un sonrisa algo extraña se formó en su rostro, asustando algunos transeúntes que pasaban cerca; él iba a aceptar, claro que iba a aceptar!, Allen Walker nunca le diría no a la comida gratuita, esta era la oportunidad perfecta de comer bien y no tendría que gastar ni una sola guinea, hoy era su día de suerte primero le regalaron un pan y ahora tendría una comida completa.

Y justo cuando pensaba aceptar tan tentadora oferta, como si fuera un jarro de agua fría recordó una palabras que se repitieron como eco en un mente -"Cuento contigo!... Cuento contigo!... Cuento contigo!..."-oculto sus plateados ojos debajo de su flequillo y sus cuerpo comenzó a temblar imperceptiblemente, tendría que realizar algo que podía considerarse un pecado que el mundo, el sacrificio más grande que en todos sus años de vida había tenido que realizar, tendría que negarse-' _voy a pedir un aumento y me lo voy a gastar en carne'_ \- pensó llorando mares de lagrimas internamente.

La chica al no recibir respuesta ninguna lentamente levanto su rostro, al tiempo que llamaba al joven albino-"Joven Allen?"

Juntando sus dos manos en forma de disculpa-"realmente lo siento señorita Rose pero hoy le prometí a David que le ayudaría a realizar las mezcla, como vera estamos algo justos de personal y estamos intentando adelantar lo más posible"-hablo apenado; realmente estaba perdiendo una oportunidad de oro.

-"Aaahh!, es una lástima joven Allen"-Sentencio al tiempo que llevaba una mano a su mejilla derecha, mas una idea algo atrevida, según su parecer paso por su mente; removiéndose en su lugar la chica se animo de valor para mirar de frente al chico que seguía con las manos juntas en forma de disculpa-"y si empaco algunas cajas de comida con los platillos que acabo de terminar y cuando los pruebes me dices tu opinión"-

Por su parte el albino no pudo más que observar fijamente a la muchacha, internamente festejando el no tener que cocinar y morir a manos de su propia ineptitud culinaria; acaso era esto lo que la gente conocía como retribución y buen karma?. De repente sintió un terrible deseo de mirar al cielo y cerciorarse que no lloviese dinero; no, no, no, tenía que tranquilizarse, no podía abusar aun si la oferta era la más tentadora del mundo-"De verdad no quiero molestarla señorita Rose".-

-"Para nada!, por favor acepta, soy yo la que siente que te está poniendo en una situación incómoda, al pedir tu opinión sobre mis nuevos platillos"-un sonrojo prominente se marco en sus carrillos, al tiempo que movía ambas manos a modo de negación.

-"Sería un verdadero honor, que tome en cuenta mi opinión inexperta"-realizando una pequeña reverencia Allen Walker internamente festejaba con las manos en el aire, en realidad el no creía mucho eso del karma y la retribución de las buenas acciones pero hace poco leyó un pequeño articulo del tema por curiosidad en una revista y si su vida seria así gracias al karma ' _banzaiiiii!_ '.

-"Ahora mismo empaco las cajas, muchas gracias joven Allen"-La mirada de la peli verde se lleno de ilusión, aun sonrojada y con una enorme sonrisa entro corriendo dentro del local, rápidamente salió con una gran cantidad de cajas de comida, explicándole al albino que tenia cada una y la forma de calentarlas debidamente.

Rose Dashford era la mayor de sus tres hermanos y había dedicado la mayor parte de su infancia en el aprendizaje del negocio familiar The Dash Restaurant, fundado por sus tatarabuelos, The Dash, había pasado por generaciones a cada miembro de la familia y ella no sería la excepción. Creciendo en un ambiente culinario, la chica tenía un enorme espíritu de superación, que la llevaron a convertirse en la más joven cocinera de su pueblo y así a la temprana edad de dieciocho años, ya estaba casi al frente de dicho tesoro familiar.

Entre risas y comentarios culinarios, el chico cargado de cinco cajas de comida se despidió de su joven amiga para dirigirse a una zona más apartada del pueblo, donde el ruido de hombres gritando y manejando maquinas pesadas, rompían el ambiente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían pasado tres largos años desde que la guerra entre Exorcistas y el Conde del Milenio había finalizado. Tres años desde que perdió el único lugar que por mucho tiempo había conocido como su hogar. Muchos regresaron a sus hogares de origen pero para él, quien vivió para la guerra no fue nada fácil reintegrarse a eso que llamaban sociedad.

Viajo por muchas partes del mundo, sin un objetivo fijo, estuvo en tantos lugares que perdería fácilmente la cuenta de ellos; caminando, sonriendo y simplemente intentado vivir, para cuando llego a ese pequeño pueblo, prácticamente se trataba de un muñeco a baterías con el único objetivo satisfacer sus necesidades básicas.

Hasta que conoció a una mujer llamada Kate; si alguien viniera y le dijera que Cross Mariam había reencarnado en una mujer y esta se llamaba Kate Ritz, el por supuesto LO CREERIA TOTALMENTE. Violenta, bebedora y mal hablado serian unas de las pocas cualidades que tan exuberante belleza poseía; esa mujer era el demonio en persona y sus métodos de enseñanza eran nada ortodoxos.

Y por alguna extraña razón, que aun hoy en día el joven albino no lograba entender, la mujer le había tomado cierto "cariño" y lo acogió (esclavizó) en su tutela. Le tomó dos lagos años entender todo lo que esa temible mujer quería trasmitirle, pero podía asegurarlo le debía mucho, claro no es como si fuera a reconocerlo, quién le diría que el llegaría a conocer el calor de una madre, pero sin duda daba gracias por ello; aunque pensándolo bien había algo terriblemente mas con ese pensamiento. Kate Ritz maternal, pudo sentir un terrible escalofrió por su cuerpo, definitivamente tantas horas de trabajo le estaban afectando.

En medio de su jornada de trabajo, se detuvo un poco para admirar el cielo que se encontraba parcialmente nublado, a veces se preguntaba qué sería de sus compañeros de batalla, sus amigos: Lavi, Leenale, Kanda y los otros; serian felices, el esperaba con todo su corazón que si y sin poden evitarlo una sonrisa nostálgica se formó en su rostro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eran pasadas de las diez de la noche. Se había quedado trabajando horas extras con David, el jefe de obreros, la situación era algo ajustada no contaban con el personal suficiente para la magnitud de la obra que estaban realizando y las presiones por parte del alcalde no hacían más que empeorar la carga para todos.

Ese sería el primer banco del pueblo o como el alcalde tendía a llamarlo, el "puente al progreso" o algo así había escuchado en su discurso de apertura de la obra, si pusieran el mismo empeño en buscar suficiente personal, como lo ponía en sus discursos, ciertamente la obra estaría más avanzada; no puso reprimir un suspiro cansado, las cosas serian más duras las próximas semanas, en vista a la supuesta llegada de nobles para ver la evolución de la obra.

Despejando su mente prosiguió guardando el material en los depósitos correspondientes, mañana seria sábado y estria libre tendría que asegurar todo bien para evitar pérdidas de materias sino seria un escándalo.

-"Eh Allen que te parece si nos tomamos unas cuantas copas jajaja"-

-"David, no sería mejor evitar tomar, no fue por eso que su esposa se fue a pasar la semana con su madre"- dijo terminando de cerrar la puerta de los depósitos.

-"POR QUEEEE VERONICAAAA BUAAAAA!"- lloraba a mares, abrazando a otro obrero que no pudo más que sentir pena por su jefe.

-"jefe se gasto el sueldo bebiendo y llegaba en altas horas de madrugada, me sorprende que su esposa lo aguantara tanto"-

-"NO SEAN TRAN CRUELEEEEESS BUAAAAAAA! VERONICCAAAAAA"- grito el hombre a la luna y se escucharon a lo lejos aullidos en conjunto.

Los presentes solo pudieron presenciar el desplante, en silencio sintiendo el sudor resbalar por sus sienes. Despidiéndose de sus colegas nuestro joven ingles decidió ir a casa, y dar por concluido otro día de larga jornada laboral, escuchando de fondo el llanto incansable de su jefe quien en quejidos contaba todas las cervezas que se tomaría por su esposa, ante los reclamos de sus compañeros, quienes intentaban callarle y sacar esa idea de su cabeza-' _por eso fue que te dejo jefe'_ \- pensó con lastima.

El trecho hacia su hogar era bastante largo, una modesta caballa la cual estaba lentamente construyendo que se encontraba casi a las afueras del pueblo; sonrió animado viendo los paquetes en su mano derecha, llegaría a casa tomaría un relajante baño y cenaría algo sumamente delicioso, sin poder evitarlo comenzó a tararear una conocida canción.

Detuvo su andar frente a la entrada de la plaza principal; ciertamente un ambiente algo tétrico con sus rejas chirriantes y negras, cualquiera pensaría que era el escenario perfecto para el desarrollo de historias fantasmagóricas, algo que estaba totalmente lejos de la realidad. La plaza principal era un laberinto que por las noches se convertía en la zona roja del pueblo.

Sin poder evitarlo quedo viendo la reja de entrada, si bien no deseaba tener algún encuentro indecoroso, dígase interrumpir plena acción de alguna pareja de desconocidos, él bien sabia que la manera de acortar un buen tramo era por la plaza. Medito sus opciones, estaba cansado y tenía hambre.

Asintió sin poder evitarlo y con determinación, decidió pasar el lugar lo más rápido posible ignorando cualquier llamado o sonido, con el único objetivo en mente de regresar a su hogar tomar un baño caliente y comer algo delicioso; comenzó a repetir su premisa como mantra, una y otra vez: -' _casa, baño, comida, casa, baño, comida ,casa, baño, comida'_ -

-"AAAAAAHHHH!"-

Escucho un gemido sumamente ronco que lo hizo sonrojarse hasta las orejas, quedándose quieto en su sitio cual niño chiquito, al que atraparon haciendo una travesura; miro disimuladamente a un lado y al otro; tras notar que el posible autor de dicho sonido debía estar tras un mucho verde, soltó un suspiro de alivio, para seguir su camino.

-"Vamos no te hagas el difícil, ya te di el dinero"- escucho una voy algo arrastrada -"lo hiciste muy bien antes"- musito melosos.

Evidentemente algún sujeto pasado de copas estaría con alguna prostituta; cosa que no debería importarle, de no ser por el tono con que este se dirigía a su acompañante, por alguna razón no se movió del lugar.

-"¡Vamos!, mira como me la pones, no seas malo, te di el licor que querías no es así. Tienes un pelo muy bonito que te parece si….aggggghhhhhh!"- un dolor resonó por todo el lugar –"Maldita perra, te la meteré tan duro, que te arrepentirás de haber hecho eso"-.

Aquello había sido suficiente, las cosas se había salido de control, rápidamente corrió hacia un pequeño callejón verde donde provenían las voces; para divisar rápidamente a un sujeto frente a un cuerpo que aparentemente se encontraba en el suelo sentado, por el ángulo solo podía ver la espalda del sujeto parado, quien tenía las manos en el aire sosteniendo un palo de forma amenazante.

No lo pensó dos veces, corrió hacia la escena empujando al sujeto hacia un lado con una certera patada, a pesar de su estado el contrario se incorporo rápidamente para arremeter contra el albino, quien ágilmente esquivo el golpe y con otra patada lanzo al contra la pared de piedras.

Profiriendo maldiciones hacia los presentes, el atacante se levanto amenazándoles para retirarse a un paso algo afectado. El albino miro como se retiraba para luego negar con la cabeza, le resto importancia al asunto, al tiempo que se daba la vuelta para asegurarse que la persona atacada estuviese bien-"Hmf!, que le vamos a hacer, disculpa te encuentras bi"-.

Aquellas palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar irremediablemente, no podía ser cierto!. Pestaño una y otra vez intentando alejar la imagen que se postraba ante sus ojos, como acto reflejo soltó todos los paquetes que llevaba consigo y que en la pequeña disputa no había soltado; consiguiendo que los mismo que abriesen y desperdigasen por todo el suelo.

Lentamente y tembloroso se acerco a la persona postrada en el piso, el olor a alcohol era lo suficientemente fuerte para revolverle el estomago, por su cabeza pasaban infinidades de preguntas las cuales se fueron perdiendo en algún lugar de su mente dejando un impoluto blanco; de repente, algunos o pensamientos de la mañana llegaron de golpe a su mente algo sobre el karma y la retribución de las buenas obras.

En el suelo sucio de la plaza, ante sus plateados ojos se encontraba una persona que conocía muy bien. Él conocía ese inconfundible cabello lacio negro azulado, También esa piel tan blanca como porcelana, sin mencionar esas finas facciones, que a más de uno tendría encantado. Y si!, también sabia el color de aquellos ojos, que a pesar de estar cerrados sabia eran de un intenso azul.

Ka…KANDA!...

-' _Ah!_ _El karma también es una perra'_ -

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jujuju que estaría haciendo Kandy Crush en ese sitio, jujujuju. Gracias por leer hasta el final y nos leemos en la próxima.


	2. TÚ

**Walking Onwards**

 **by: The life is a dream**

Eeeehh! Hay alguien aquí? Bueh, debo confesar que se estoy un poquito triste de ver que el capitulo 1 no tuvo tanta aceptación como pensé tendría y si eso me medio desmotivo a tardarme un poquito pero en esta mente mía seguían llegando ideas tras ideas así que decidí darle otra oportunidad.

Debo confesar que este no es mi fuerte, no estoy muy acostumbrada a escribir recuentos de la vida soy más del tipo gore, pero cuando llega la inspiración llega y esta historia me llego hace tiempo así que tengo que sacarla de mi sistema o seguiré pensando en mas capitulo y se hará interminable en mi mente.

El capitulo me salió más largo de lo tenía pensado, espero el siguiente este mas cortito y deseo darle las gracias a **SABB** y **FERMAR99,** mil gracias por sus review no saben lo feliz que me hace que les gustara la historia, espero este capítulo les guste igual.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de -man son propiedad de su autora, yo solo lo tome prestados para realizar de forma escrita una de mis enfermas fantasías jejejeje.

 **Advertencia 1:** brutalidad al gramatical y ortografíal desde el inicio jejejejeje

 **Advertencia 2:** Siiii es YULLEN.

-"…"- Pensamientos

-' _abc'_ \- Diálogos

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. de escena

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Capítulo 2: TÚ.**

 _TIC TOC TIC TOC_

-"mmg"- sin poder evitarlo un gruñido salió de sus labios mientras se acomodaba en su asiento; para fijar su mirada hacia el objeto o mejor dicho persona que en esos momento acaparaba no solo su mente sino su cama!.

Después de recuperarse de un mini infarto, lo siguiente que le siguió fue un pequeño ataque de pánico acompañado de una risa maniática que dejaría al mismísimo Conde del Milenio en ridículo; claro sin olvidar que posiblemente se extenderían rumores de fantasmas en la plaza, ya que, juraría que escucho gente corriendo de pánico gritando algo sobre demonios.

Nos es que le prestase mucha importancia, lo que sí le importaba era la persona que se encontraba en su cama durmiendo, o mejor dicho desmayado producto a las grandes cantidades de alcohol que el mismo abría ingerido, o esos es lo que le indicaba el olor de su antiguo compañero de armas. Reconocería a kilómetros ese peculiar aroma gracias a las múltiples veces que se vio obligado a cargar a Cross en las mismas condiciones; de repente una terrible sensación de deva vu le vino y sin poder evitarlo un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo.

No sabía que pensar del asunto, ya de por si la sola situación era irrisoria, como para poder sacar conclusiones ante la imagen que ante él se mostraron. Y es que ver a YU KANDA con las ropas medio removidas y rotas, exponiendo mas carne de lo normal, lleno de algo blanco, a lo cual el no piensa poner nombre y prefiere enterrar ese hecho en lo mas oscuro de su mente, ' _si! eso nunca lo vio'_ ; para finalizar totalmente borracho.

Era tan imposible que por un momento creyó que todo era un sueño, que la guerra no había terminado y que posiblemente este era un mundo creado por su mente en agonía, después de haber recibido lo que posiblemente seria el golpe que acabaría con su vida.

-"auch"- era la quinta vez que pellizcaba su mejilla, y aun nada, todo seguía igual. Dolía y eso solo significaba una cosa; por fin había sucedido, se había vuelto loco, siempre pensó que la perdería pero nunca pensó que sería de esta manera tan aterradora.

Se levando rápidamente hacia la ventana y observo largamente el cielo esperando que lloviera deudas de Cross y cobradores; era lo más lógico que sucediera, después de todo estaba en su propio mundo de locura y luego llovería comida: todo hombre sin razón espera una llovía de comida, bueno solo él, pero se vale.

Se apoyo de espalda a la pared para fijar su mirada en su acompañante que dormía "pacifico" en su cama, con su camisa, la cual le había puesto después de haberle limpiado un poco, ah! sin olvidar que la única señal que el nipón había dado era, despertar para volver el estomago sobre ambos, pero eso solo eran pequeños detalles.

-"mmmmmgggg"-

Si bien al finalizar la guerra todos tomaron distintos caminos, el había mantenido contacto con algunos de los miembros, sabía que Jonny estaba en América y había fundado su propio taller, hablaba con él por cartas ocasionales; Miranda y Marie estaban juntos, tenía entendido que en Alemania mas de allí no sabría que decir; por otra parte Lavi y Bookman, ellos habían partido primero para seguir su trabajo no obtuvo más noticias de ellos. Lenalee y Komui habían vuelto a su hogar en china y por ultimo quedaba Kanda, siempre pensó que había encontrado el descanso eterno en batalla al no saber nada de él.

Pero eso lo regresaba a su situación actual, Kanda estaba con vida y la cual no pintaba muy bien. Su cabeza tenía un torbellino de preguntas sin contestar, no sabía que pensar o como tratar la situación, involuntariamente dejo salir otro suspiro que estaba conteniendo, no arreglaría nada sobre pensando las cosas, decidió levantarse y bajar las escaleras de su cuarto para ir a su pequeña sala, donde acomodo una sabana en el sofá para disponerse a dormir un poco.

Vería las cosas de mejor perspectiva en la mañana –"Buenas noches Bakanda"-y sin esperar respuesta se dispuso a dormir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-"mmmmmhg"- se removió entre las cálidas sabanas y la mullida cama, su cerebro rápidamente comenzó a procesar información sobre su paradero, lentamente abrió sus ojos acostumbrándose a la luz que entraba, nuevamente despertó en otro techo desconocido posiblemente del sujeto de la noche anterior; qué más daba, se iría pronto.

Sin poder evitarlo se quedo recostado, una fragancia conocida que no sabía ubicar lo llamaba algo muy impropio de él; no era de quedarse mucho, solo haría lo de siempre, tomaría dinero y se volvería a su camino. Si las cosas se ponían complicadas golpearía al sujeto y listo.

En todo este tiempo que anduvo vagando descubrió que los hombres eran más fáciles de tratar que las mujeres, al menos no lloraban tanto, no todos por lo menos; se obligo así mismo a levantarse de la comodidad de la cama, ignorando las nauseas y el dolor de cabeza que lo atacaron, paso saliva varias veces, la boca le sabia acida.

Notando que se encontraba vestido con lo que posiblemente era ropa del sujeto con el cual seguramente había dormido. Genial otro sentimentalista.

Paseó su vista por la habitación, ciertamente estaba en la casa del sujeto, podía ver sus cosas por todo el cuarto, uno sencillo en tonos verdes, algo interesante al ser el cuarto toda la segunda planta, tenía vista completa desde una especie de balcón interno de la sala si se acercaba al barandal. Vio el ropero, la cama, unas mesitas de noche, una con una lámpara otra con un libro, sobre la cama yacía una tétrica pintura, bastante extraña de un payaso y un féretro a la cual no reparo mucho hasta que sus vista se centro en el escritorio que se encontraba en la esquina de la habitación junto a un pequeño librero, sobre este se encontraba la billetera del sujeto.

-"Tch"- al diablo tomaría lo suyo y se iría, caminó tranquilamente hacia el escritorio y tomo la billetera para sacar todo el efectivo; era extraño había pasado bastante tiempo y no sentía a nadie en ese lugar, acaso el sujeto había salido?, sin tomarle más importancia al asunto y después de sacar todo el dinero, tiro la billetera desinteresadamente sobre la mesa para guardar el dinero en su pantalón.

Al tiempo que se daba la vuelta sintió como una gran cantidad de agua fría era lanzada en su cara, como acto reflejo lanzo un golpe directo a la cara del maldito que se creía muy listo y se maldijo así mismo por no notar la presencia; aparentemente la cruda era peor de lo que pensaba. Lo que nunca entro entre sus planes, fue que el sujeto no solo atajo su golpe sino que doblo su brazo apartándole de su cara al tiempo que sintió una patada que le hizo perder el equilibrio haciéndole caer, ahhh pero se llevaría consigo al hijo de perra.

Aferrando con su otra mano la camisa del contrario, para así cae los dos de manera rotunda en el suelo, el sujeto sobre él con la cabeza clavada al piso; aprovechando el momento de distracción intento asestar otro golpe, el cual fue retenido inmediatamente, otro nuevo intento de arremeter contra el contrario fue retenido al escucharle hablar.

-"Buenos días Bakanda"-

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y entre la cortina que había formado su cabello suelto, pudo divisar aquellos ojos grises y esa cabellera blanca que bien conocía, no podría ser posible

-"Moyashi?"- nunca fue su intención que esa pregunta sonara de manera tan sorprendida, se maldijo así mismo por permitir ese momento de debilidad, pero era indudable, era el estúpido del moyashi y el muy hijo de puta lo tenía contra el piso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se encontraba sentado en una pequeña mesa de madera, mirando amenazadoramente la espalda del moyashi, quien caminaba de un lado a otro en esa pequeña cocina, había tomado un baño, bueno un segundo baño, después de la ducha helada cortesía del idiota del moyashi; se las cobraría al enano de mierda

Ciertamente el tiempo había pasado aquel chiquillo idiota había crecido bastante, no lo suficiente para pasarle pero aquella diferencia tan marcada había desaparecido para convertirse en centímetro apenas notorios; el chico seguía en buena condición física a pesar del tiempo sin estar en batalla. Le saltaron un montón de preguntas a la cabeza; esa era la casa del moyashi acaso estaba viviendo solo o con alguien, disimuladamente paso su mirada por la pequeña casa, sin registrar señales de nadie más que ellos dos.

Había sido el primero en desaparecer después del combate final. Lo que el espero hubiese sido su último combate, donde saldaría sus deudas y le daría por fin el descanso eterno a su alma, había sido totalmente diferente a todo lo que había esperado; la batalla fue dura y cruenta pero él había triunfado, y así en total silencio había quedado solo entre cadáveres.

Sin saber que hacer tomo un camino distinto a los sobrevivientes, sin importarle las estúpidas investiduras, honores y glorias repartidas como general, su misión auto impuesta se había terminado, le había regresado el favor al estúpido moyashi.

En aquel entonces su mente había quedado en blanco, para cuando se dio cuenta ya se encontraba vagando sin rumbo, utilizando cualquier método para mantenerse en pie y seguir caminando, incluso si eso significaba vender su cuerpo después de todo este cuerpo solo era un contenedor; no era tan diferente de los supuestos monstruos que había exterminado, era un reemplazo. Nada era real, él no era real, entonces porqué seguía de pie, porqué su corazón, si es que poseía uno, no se detuvo y comenzó a desintegrarse como el de Alma lo hizo.

Su mirada se afilo más hacia el ex-exorcista de pelo blanco, un deseo incontenible de matarlo se apodero de su ser, inconscientemente apretó sus puños enterando sus uñas en su carne, que más le importaba, aun si estaba liberado de su maldición seguía siendo un fenómeno de la orden, ni siquiera era humano.

-"Aquí tienes el desayuno"- escucho al menor al tiempo que le colocaba un plato frente de él, repentinamente un fuerte y putrefacto olor llego a su nariz, volteo a ver a su plato y que mierda era esa cosa, y se movía, se MOVÍA!; pudo observa como su desayuno se tensaba al dirigirle una mirada matadora mientras agarraba el cuchillo, esa cosa tenia claras intensiones de atacarle, sin bajar la guardia dirigió su mirada hacia su compañero con la intensión de reclamarle, era claro que era algún tipo de burla del estúpido moyashi, eso ni siquiera era comida.

Mas sus palabras quedaron a medio camino al dirigir su mirada al frente y ver al menor apuñalando una cosa similar a la que se encontraba en su plato, aquella masa negra se retorcía y sangraba? algo verde.

El peliblanco quien había estado observando la escena levanto la mirada encontrándose con la de Kanda, para luego sonreírle –"He practicado algo, así que ya voy mejorando no crees"

El japonés solo atino a levantar una ceja, mientras repetía la misma acción que su contraparte y apuñalaba " _esa cosa_ ", juraría que lo escucho chillar, vio como agonizaba el muy dramático-"eres un idiota moyashi"- como carajos había sobrevivido todo este tiempo, y una mierda, no se iba a meter esa cosa a la boca.

El aludido frunció el seño-"Si eres tan bueno porque no cocinas tu, imbécil" mencionó al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos.

-"Hasta un niño que 5 años puede hacer algo comestible"-decía al tiempo que volvía a apuñalar la masa sobre su plato, aparentemente se negaba a morir y quería dar lucha.

-"Eres un bastardo malagradecido lo sabías, además es tu culpa que no tengamos comida, toda la que tenia se perdió al tener que golpear a ese sujeto que…"-ambos quedaron en silencio-' _rayos_ '-no tenía pensado traer ese tema a discusión, realmente no sabía cómo tocarlo y ciertamente el japonés parecía incomodo.

-"Moya…"-

-"Olvídalo Kanda no tienes que hablar de eso si no lo deseas, fue mi error, hay algo de pan en la alacena y puedo hacer un té decente, te parece desayunar eso"-menciono intentando rehuir de la mirada del otro, para levantarse y llevarse consigo los dos platos con los restos.

El japonés guardo silencio, apretando nuevamente sus manos, esta vez sintiendo la sangre brotar de las heridas que se había provocado, desde cuando se había vuelto tan débil y patético, acaso el moyashi le tenía lastima, lo odiaba. Ese día un silencio tenso se cernió en la residencia Walker.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era terriblemente temprano y domingo, intento retener otro bostezo, tenía que ir a la construcción con David y los chicos debido a la llegada de material, normalmente se recibía en días de semana pero debido a la premura en la construcción los tiempos se volvieron bastante disparejos; aparte los materiales eran trasportados de muy lejos por ello David, que era el jefe de construcción debía estar presente en su entrega, sin mencionar que debía cerciorarse que la carga llegase completa y en excelentes condiciones, por ello, les había pedido a un grupo de sus hombres más confiables ayuda a recibir dicha mercancía, en los cuales Allen encajaba en ese grupo.

Se dirigió hacia el barandal para ver la sala y se topo con una escena nada común en su casa. Kanda se encontraba durmiendo en su sofá de tres puestos, sabía que no era cómodo pero no tenia futones y realmente nunca pensó que tendría visitas, así que jamás se preocupo en comprar uno, sin mencionar que el aun estaba en plenas reparaciones de su casa y justamente dedicaba los fines de semana para ello, bueno casi todos.

No había pasado desapercibida la mirada de Kanda, pudo sentirla cuando cocinaba y sin querer trajo el tema a colación, no pudo evitar reprocharse mentalmente por ese desliz, el había meditado la situación y llegado a la conclusión de no tocar el tema y si el mismo Bakanda quería hablar, cosa que dudaba, lo escucharía y punto.

Sin saber porqué un terrible sentimiento de nostalgia se instalo en su pecho, y no, no era la del tipo extraño mis amigos y vamos a rememorar viejos tiempos juntos; su mente le pedía a gritos que hiciera algo. El problema era que no sabía había donde dirigir estos sentimientos. Reconocía esa mirada en Kanda pero simplemente no podía ubicarla y porqué le afectaba tanto; dejo escapar un suspiro involuntario, si seguía pensando jamás llegaría a trabajar.

Arreglo un poco su blanca cabellera para bajar las escaleras, saldría en silencio para no perturbar al mayor, se dirigió a la puerta dándose cuenta que BaKanda no se había despertado!, que tan fuera de forma estaba para no detectarle, él podía saber claramente que dormía profundamente.

Sin saber porque, ese hecho lo lleno de rabia, dando media vuelta se dirigió velozmente hacia el dormido japonés, detuvo sus pasos quedando frente a este para obsérvalo un rato, en un impulso levanto su pierna y le pego una patada directa en el estomago, tan fuerte que su sofá cayó de espaldas junto con el peli azul.

Escucho el ataque de tos del otro y un conjunto de maldiciones ahogadas-"coff coff pero que mier"-

-"Vístete, nos vamos, hay que trabajar"-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían llegado a una enorme construcción donde el moyashi fue recibido por varios sujetos que le saludaban alegremente, jah! lógico, el niñato y su grupo de amigos, menuda mierda, dirigió su mirada para otro sitio, sin saber se extendió una extraña sensación en su pecho.

Un sujeto bastante ruidoso se acerco a el cabello de anciano para colocar su mano sobre su hombro de manera amistosa, inmediatamente le recordó al estúpido del conejo; acaso siempre debe haber algún idiota en el grupo. Escucho al sujeto cuchichear y señalarle, a lo cual el moyashi le respondió que era un conocido y que podía ayudar, así que, no era un amigo eh!.

El sujeto se acerco a el presentándose como el jefe y preguntándole que experiencia tenia, no parecía muy convencido, mas pronto comenzaron a llegar una gran cantidad de carretas y todo se volvió una locura; gritos se escuchaban por todas partes, todos corrían de un lado a otro descargando y contando cosas.

Sintió como el albino le daba un codazo, pronto se encontró al lado de este descargando unos pesados tubos y contando los mismos. Toda la mañana se había pasado entre descargo y números, pero para inicios del medio día, se encontraban en un círculo repartiendo felicitaciones del buen trabajo. El sujeto David según se había presentado le extendió su mano con una gran sonrisa.

-"Debo decir que no tenía confianza que fueras del tipo que podía con este tipo de trabajo, pero Allen me insistió que eras más que capaz y veo que estaba en lo correcto al hacerle caso, si piensas quedarte más tiempo por el pueblo y necesitas trabajo siéntete libre de venir acá la paga es buena"-.

Otra vez sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba, oculto sus ojos tras su fleco, que mierda significaba esto, el moyashi estaba intercediendo por el jeh!, que estaba haciendo de buen samaritano nuevamente y quería salvarlo –"Tch"-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El camino hacia la casa era bastante silencioso, nuevamente estaban recorriendo la plaza en donde se encontraron, aquella plaza que en las noches era la zona roja, donde el moyashi lo encontró con un hombre.

Si bien el enano quería regodearse de su preciosa vida post guerra; bien podía irse a la mierda, ya tenía suficiente de ese trato supuestamente maduro que le mostraba, y un demonio, el nuevo proyecto caritativo del idiota complejo de mártir.

-"Que te parece si bajamos a la zona comercial por algo de ropa"-

Había detenido su andar y bajo su fleco oculto su mirada, -'Jeh!'- así que de eso iba todo, el idiota le tenía lastima, acaso pensaba que necesitaba de su comprensión, de esa ficticia amabilidad de la cual ese hipócrita se regodeaba. No necesitaba de su ayuda y no necesitaba a nadie, el no pertenecía a este mundo el debería haberse reunido con alma y pudrirse en el mismísimo infierno.

De manera autómata se dirigió hacia el peliblanco, quien al sentirlo volteo a verlo para recibir de manera sorpresiva el impacto de un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla derecha que lo llevo al piso.

-"QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA KANDA!"- mencionó el albino limpiándose la sangre con el dorso del brazo, mas sus quejas se quedaron mudas al recibir directamente aquella mirada de odio.

-"Siempre metiéndote donde no te llaman, haciéndote del salvador y sacrificándote por los demás, solo para satisfacer tu maldito ego"-golpe tras golpe el segundo exorcista descargaba su frustración con el más joven.

-"Nadie dijo que te metieras, que intentaras salvar a Alma y a mí, no sabes nada!"-el chico no se estaba defendiendo, simplemente intentaba bloquear los golpes lo mejor posible.-"yo no debería estar aquí, ni siquiera existo".

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kanda se le había abalanzado y ahora estaba golpeándole incontables veces, mientras repetía una y otra vez lo mismo.

–"Yo no debería estar aquí"-

-' _Aaah_ '- ya lo comprendía todo, aquel nostálgico sentimiento que tenia alojado en su corazón era algo que los unía en más de una manera; ambos eran iguales, aun podía recordar la sensación de desesperanza que sintió cuando escucho que era un simple contenedor, que nunca debió existir, que todo el cariño que había recibido de Mana no era para él. Lo entendía perfectamente, sabía lo perdido que se debía sentir Kanda. Pensar que todo lo que conocía no le pertenecía: sus actos, sus memorias y emociones todas le eran arrebatadas o mejor dicho el mismo se las negaba; en ese momento el propio Kanda negaba su propia existencia.

El miedo, la inseguridad, la ira y el temor; las conocía todas y cada una de ellas, de manera tan intima que no pudo evitar sonreí, el japonés era un idiota pero lo entendía y no iba a permitir que Kanda caminara solo por una senda que ya había transitado. Porqué en ese momento despejo todas sus dudas y su corazón se lleno de entendimiento, si el idiota aun no lo comprendía y se negaba a aceptar la verdad, haría que la viera aun si terminaban matándose.

Porque esa sería la única forma que tendría para agradecerle, el que regresara de la muerte para ayudarle en la guerra; ambos merecían vivir, no AMBOS querían vivir pero no bajo la sombra de otro sino por quienes ellos eran; ese es el deseo de ambos, por eso sobrevivieron a pesar de que lo negaran fervientemente y lamentaran que la muerte no se los llevara. Podrían mentir todo lo que quisieran, pero no a sus corazones, ambos se levantarían y le gritarían al mundo que no se quedarían de brazos cruzados y desaparecerían, ellos estaban vivos.

El albino tomo al japonés por los hombros mientras flexionaba una pierna para pegarle una soberana patada que los separo; logrando así que el otro impactara contra la fuente que se encontraba en el centro de la plaza.

-"Eres un idiota, lo sabías Bakanda"-se levanto al tiempo que rápidamente se lanzo contra el japonés, asestando una oleada de golpes, uno tras otro hasta sentir como sus manos eran manchadas de sangre -"eres tú quien no entiende nada, viviendo la vida bajo la sombra de otro, pensando que ese no es el lugar que te corresponde, pues te tengo una noticia imbécil"-

-"No importa lo que creas"- menciono centrado su mirada en la azul nabal -"esas decisiones incluso si pensaste que eran de otro, son tuyas!"-golpe

-"Tus sentimientos"-golpe

-"Tus experiencias"-golpe

-"Todas son parte de lo que eres; al diablo la orden, al diablo los segundos exorcistas."- grito entre jadeos, mientras bajaba la intensidad con la que asestaba los golpes -"El idiota que yo conozco, aquel guerrero orgulloso, un maldito bastardo, ese eres tú, nadie puede quitártelo. Todos esos actos son tuyos, no eres la sombra de nadie ni tampoco eres un simple contenedor, tu eres una persona diferente"-golpe

-"TU ERES YU KANDA"- esta vez el golpe fue asestado contra el piso, el japonés quedo en silencio, hace tiempo había dejado de pelear.

El albino cayó sobre el pecho del japonés jadeante, ninguno de los dos tenían fuerzas-"ambos decidimos mantenernos con vida, incluso si lo negamos, nosotros mismos nos aferramos a vivir, ese es un deseo que es nuestro"-

-"¿Quién soy?"-

-"Eres un idiota pero bienvenido al mundo, ahora eres parte de las miles de personas que tratan de descubrir quienes son, eso se llama vivir"-menciono con sorna aun sobre el japonés para luego reír desde el fondo de su alma, -"te felicito estas realmente jodido"- no podía controlarlo pero se sentía ligero y muy feliz, sabía que Kanda se sentía igual, porque podía sentir péquelas vibraciones en su cuerpo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una extraña paz se había cernido entre los dos, ambos estaban ya acostados después de llegar prácticamente arrastrándose a la casa del albino e intentar curar sus heridas, en silencia habían decidido dormir. El japonés, sin se quedo observando el techo de madera, rememorando todo lo sucedido en la tarde.

-' _Tu sentimiento, tus experiencias'_ –

 _-'No eres la sombra de nadie ni tampoco eres un simple contenedor'_ -

-' _TU ERES YU KANDA_ '-

Pero quien era Yu Kanda, toda su vida pensó que sus acciones eran el producto de la conciencia de un ser que fue y le obligaron a regresar, ahora se daba cuenta que él era una identidad distinta, incluso sus sentimientos hacia alma eran diferentes; mientras aquel chico lo veía como su amor, no podía verse albergando otro sentimiento que no fuese la amistad y ese era suyo y era real; no pudo evitar sonreír socarronamente, mierda le debía una al idiota.

Manteniendo aun esa sonrisa altanera, fue entregase a los brazos de Morfeo y por primera vez en toda su vida sus sueños serian suyos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kanda despertó solo, busco al albino por toda la casa sin rastros de este, así que fue a la cocina y vio lo que parecía ser una bolas de arroz o algo en la mesa, sin poder evitarlo dejo escapar un suspiro, destapo el plato tomo una para llevarla a su boca y pegar un crujiente mordisco, inmediatamente devolvió el bocado; eso era incomible, mas sin embargo aguanto la respiración y volvió a meterse otro bocado, esta vez obligándose a tragar.

Paró un rato y sonrió de medio lado, ciertamente ese idiota se mataría así mismo comiendo eso, prosiguió intentando comer su desayuno notando como una pequeña lagrima se escapo de su ojo derecho, si ese sentimiento también era suyo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había comprado una gran cantidad de panes, embutidos y algunos fideos instantáneas, esta vez prestaría mucha atención no quemarlos; suspiro ignorando las miradas y cuchicheos, era un pueblo pequeño, todos se conocían y era de esperarse que el fuese la comidilla al verle la cara en tal estado, suficiente había tenido con inventar excusas tontas a los chicos del trabajo.

Apresuro su paso, no había querido despertar a Kanda para dejarlo descansar, después de todo había sido un duro golpe, algo que no se aceptaría de un día para otro. Quería ofrecerle al japonés que se quedase hasta que se sintiese listo. Si era algo descabellado, ellos peleaban por todo, mas sin embargo la idea le parecía excelente, Kanda podría quedarse hasta sentirse completamente bien o el tiempo que desease, no tenia problema.

Cuando llego a casa, fue recibido por una imagen que lo había recibido por mucho tiempo. Todo se encontraba oscuro, solo se escuchaba el tictoc del reloj de pared; se paseo la casa notando todo ordenado y en su lugar, muy típico de Kanda, se dirigió a la cocina donde dejo la compra y vio en el centro de la mesa un plato con tres perfectamente realizadas bolas de arroz, se sentó frente a estas.

-"Itadakimasu"- Al dar el primero bocado y sentir aquel delicioso sabor, la devoró en un instante al igual que las restantes -"Maldito bastardo"- y con premura se dirigió corriendo hacia la puerta, lo buscaría y lo traería a rastras de ser necesario.

Cuando ya se encontraba en la puerta, abrió de golpe la misma encontrándose de frente con el mismo Yu Kanda que tenia la mano levantada a punto de tocar; fue un acto reflejo del albino, reacciono de la manera más lógica que su mente le dijo. Así que le propino un soberano derechazo mandando al japonés al suelo con el labio nuevamente sangrante-"Bienvenido idiota"-dijo al tiempo que se agachaba en canclillas para quedar a nivel del otro. El pelinegro solo atino a sonreír con sorna.

TBC

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _You're Gonna Carry That Weight_

Bien y allí quedo como será la vida de nuestros dos idiotas de ahora en adelante que están viviendo bajo el mismo techo jejejejeje, espero les guste el capitulo ya saben dejen review a mama si les gusto por favor y que tengan una linda semana. (llena de yullen mejor jejejejeje).


End file.
